Existing systems for automating healthcare have focused on addressing the needs/desires of providers, not patients. As a result, patients often have to endure long waiting times and poor customer service. To alleviate this problem, a system is needed that both maximizes the efficiency of the healthcare process and provides patients easy access to their status and/or control of the process.